The present invention relates to a computer-implemented system for finding employment. More particularly, the present invention relates to providing job recommendations based on information analysis.
In the past, job postings were typically provided via newspapers, bulletin boards, word of mouth, or a recruitment or repository agency. A prospective job seeker would identify job postings of interest through one or more of these means, and follow up either by submitting a resume (or application) or further inquiry regarding the job(s). Identifying and being aware of as many job postings of interest as possible depended to a large extent on looking through as many job postings as possible, even those job postings that may have been filed or categorized dissimilar from what the job seeker considers to be relevant. Guidance or expertise in finding job postings of interest came from the job seeker and/or the organization of the job posting relative to other job postings.
In recent years, paper job postings and other paper documents are provided in electronic format and are accessible via computers. Computers in communication with each other form various networks (e.g., local area network (LAN), wide area network (WAN), Internet) which permit employers, job seekers, and administrators to interact with one another via a central medium. Hence, employers can post jobs; job seekers can view posted jobs and search for jobs; and administrators can format, organize, and store the posted jobs.
However, although computer networks or on-line job sites make it simpler to post jobs and look for jobs, they do not necessarily make identifying relevant job postings any easier. Especially since a greater number of job postings will likely populate the central medium, and conversion to an electronic format does not eliminate variations in word usage or categorization of similar jobs.